


【谦藏】兽性至此 （上）（R-18,3P车预警）

by Primirilia



Series: 【谦藏】兽性至此 （R18,3p警告） [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Summary: 纯情谦也在线被绿





	【谦藏】兽性至此 （上）（R-18,3P车预警）

白石藏之介被抽插凶猛的惯性撞得深深陷入沙发内，全身上下仿佛只有头颅和两手还保有意识，连两只精瘦有力的腿也只能屈辱地被折叠到胸前，暴露出腿间湿漉粘稠的，艰难吞吐着昂张凶器的嫣红穴口。

他柔韧的腰身早已软成一滩水，喉咙里溢出的甜腻的呻吟一下比一下绵软，却也都模糊了界线，让人分不清他究竟是被迫还是享受。忍足谦也全盘压制着他的四肢，每往他体内狠狠捅进去，白石藏之介就发出一声更逼近崩溃边缘的凄惨的哀音，两手拽着对方的衣袖，不受控制地让穴道紧致的壁肉收缩得更加致命。

谦也大脑一片当机，愣怔怔地站在了原地，甚至忘记关上隔离室的门。沙发上传来一声比一声高亢的娇吟，在他耳边缠绕着化为缕缕烟尘，却比任何震感都要猛烈地撞击他的耳膜。

愈发浓郁的姜花与依兰的香甜气味是被直接提前逼出来的，信息素已经紊乱到了几近淫糜的程度，层层环抱在谦也的周遭，拥堵得他几乎难以呼吸。在这无法言说的羞耻的窒息中，他的身体却起了最诚实的反应。

 

听见门口动静的忍足谦也回过头来看他一眼，冷峻的面容上毫无波澜，就好像终于等到他能亲眼目睹这一幕似的。他瞟见谦也被震惊得说不出话来的表情，勾了勾嘴角，居然稍带轻蔑地笑了起来——他竟然还能笑得出来，就在白石藏之介在自己身下，两腿大张地一路被肉茎深深捅进体内最深处的时候。

“藏之介刚才告诉我，你这家伙是个M呢。”他低下头，状若无事地用手背拭了拭身下人脸侧的汗水，无视了银发男人抬起眼对他投来的凶狠目光，“要试试看吗？你自己究竟是不是M？”

谦也一脸荒唐地瞪着他，“什么？”

“如果是的话，就算自己喜欢的人在自己面前被别的男人侵犯，身体也会产生反应的吧。”忍足谦也一脸无谓地说着，伸手就要去揉捏身下人被情欲填满充实的白嫩胸脯。白石藏之介在他话说到一半时就猜到他要做什么，吃力地伸出手去推对方前后冲刺的小腹，耗尽的力度却像蜻蜓点水一样孱弱。“所以呢？要证明一下吗？”

“你这家伙说什么呢！疯了吗？！”谦也火冒三丈，白石藏之介在对方身下加了速的凶猛抽插下已经崩溃得几乎快要哭出来，嗓子里的吟叫也已经开始嘶哑。光是听见这不堪承受的虚弱的哭腔，谦也就开始无法忍受地心疼起来。可以断定白石藏之介已经被他折磨得足够久了，没有半个下午，那么至少也有两个钟的时间。

然而就算是这样，报复性的炫耀和宣示主权也还没有结束。忍足谦也揽过身下人细韧的腰身，转了半个身子，向下躺坐在沙发上。白石藏之介毫无准备，全身的重力都向下连座下去，迫使那道硬挺的肉根一路几乎开肠破肚地钉了进去，直直逼近了生殖腔的边境。

他差点瘫倒在忍足谦也身上，浑身都是触了电一样无法控制的痉挛，平息这令人晕眩的电流已经是极限，偏偏忍足谦也一点要给他喘息之机的意思都没有，掐着他的腰就开始朝上蛮横地顶弄起来。白石藏之介被顶得两眼昏黑，分不清是痛还是快慰更多一些，光裸洁白的腿夹紧了对方的腰身，随着上下起伏摩擦在粗糙的布料上，带来微痛与奇异的酥痒。

这个时候他实在没办法违心说对方的尺寸是一般水准，发情作用下的忍足谦也胆子实在是太大了，那儿也，太大了，在这个姿势下就连长度也能毫不费力地撞击碾磨到他最深的敏感点与生殖腔。

白石藏之介无助地搂着对方的脖子，在一波推着一波的快慰的浪潮中压根不知道对方做了些什么，直到忍足谦也最后停下动作来，他仍然两腿来回抖动着，湿得一片淫乱的穴道里不要命地紧紧收缩着插在深处的根茎，肩膀也一颤一颤，半眯起的迷朦的双眼失焦地望着上方，发不出半丝声音的唇瓣一张一合。

忍足谦也将还在恍惚意识阶段的他两腿更大地岔开来，用自己的双腿朝两边顶开，刚被拔离出穴道的硕大的前端抵在一收一缩的水润的穴口。背对着站在不远处的自己躺在了沙发上，只留下跨在自己腰间的白石藏之介终于和面前的谦也打了个照面，两个人皆是一怔。

白石藏之介张了张嘴，动着身子想要摆脱这个姿势，身下的忍足谦也就在这时将肉柱毫无怜惜地一路直直捅了进去，Omega在他身上猝不及防地发出一连串被撞得支离破碎的凄鸣，一瞬间就软了腰肢要倒下去。忍足谦也却扶稳了他的腰身，在白石藏之介几乎崩溃地低下头去看他时，面无表情地开口了。

“藏之介要坐稳了才行呢，”他说，脸上的阴戾与漠然几乎让白石藏之介感到恐惧，“你忘了我今天没有戴套吗？”他抬起眼，满意地对上Omega骤然收缩的漂亮瞳孔，“如果藏之介支撑不住倒下来，我也会支撑不住在里面直接射出……那样就糟糕了吧？”

白石藏之介睁大了噙满生理泪水的眼睛看着他，每被狠撞一下，眼角的泪水就被逼出来一点，却还要强撑着身子不能瘫倒下去——他抬起脸来，看见站在自己跟前的棕发青年，一脸空白的神色上写满了被冲击到极点的茫然和崩溃。

忍足谦也是故意的，故意让他用这样狼狈而淫荡的姿态暴露在另一个自己面前，从而展现他最原始的暴露的占有欲望。可让谦也感到崩溃的却不仅仅是这一点，白石藏之介在他眼前被一下接着一下的侵犯到最深处，绿如碧湖的一潭眼神湿漉漉的，覆着氤氲的水雾，是所有男人最不能忍受的那种怜惜心与破坏欲的结合。

粗得可骇的肉器在他两腿间以一种快要看不清的高速来回抽插着，从两人的腿根到中央深陷下去的会阴处，几乎都严丝缝合地紧紧贴在一起，谦也光是看着白石藏之介泪眼婆娑，张着嘴却发不出半点声音的崩溃神态，就知道他身下那个家伙捅进得究竟有多深。

白石藏之介两只无处安放的手紧扣在忍足谦也撑起来的手上，成了他保持理智的唯一支点。“谦也……”暴露在第三人面前的嫣红的小穴紧紧吞吐着直径过大的阳根，这个画面被一点不遗漏地在对方面前被记录下来，白石藏之介被再一次顶进敏感点时，神智涣散地哭着哀求，“谦也不要看……”

谦也站在原地浑身颤抖着，可是有什么念头却忽然叫住了他，让他不在这个关头彻底变成了无理智的疯子或是崩溃而死。高潮时分来临的那一刻，白石藏之介夹着身下人的在他体内发泄的肉茎，极尽媚态地娇吟了出来，摇摇晃晃的身躯像空中飘悬的断了的杨柳支。

他的身体先大脑一步冲了上去，将倒下的白石藏之介稳稳当当地接进了自己怀里。

 

 

他最后也不知道这一场荒唐的闹剧是如何收场的，只记得最后一场宣泄时白石藏之介连坐都坐不起来，腰肢不用禁锢就失去了反抗的能力，浑身上下仅存的一点气力都用来咬着指尖躺在谦也怀里小声啜泣。忍足谦也将他的两腿折到最开，狰狞发紫的肉器以一种丑陋的霸态来回凌辱着他的肉体，抽搐着紧缩的穴道收紧又被撑开，像一张嘴吮吸着入侵者的每一寸地盘。

凶猛的力度下，白石藏之介只能一下又一下地被撞进他身后的谦也怀中，在无法招架的凌辱中任凭身后的人低头抚摸着自己披散凌乱的银发，掰过他的脸来细细地吻去他眼角的泪痕。白石藏之介在两个人的缝隙间乖顺地将自己敞开到最大，任人摆布的模样俨然一个精美却破损的洋娃娃。

“藏之介很喜欢这家伙吧……？”忍足谦也仍然不肯放过嘴上的功夫，边往温软的穴肉里冲刺，边端详着白石藏之介浑浊无助的神情，“让他好好看看你现在的本事不好吗？到现在也不怎么累吧，只是这种程度，对于藏之介来说——”

“别……不要……”白石藏之介几乎听不见他说了什么，对方毫无节制的索取已经让他到了极限，“停下来……疼……”

“够了，”谦也低头注视着怀里人沾染在情欲里的痛苦的脸，“停下来吧。”

“其实不想的吧？”忍足谦也掐着对方的大腿根，又一次往深处入侵进去，引得白石藏之介哭喘着要去推他的小腹，但是无力抬起的手只在空中徒劳地挥了几下，“咬得这样紧，不是还想再要更多的意思吗，你明明最喜欢这种——”

“都叫你停下来了啊！”谦也抬起头对着他忍无可忍地怒吼，“没听到他刚才说疼吗！”

忍足谦也这一次终于狠狠扣着对方绵软的腰身，在白石藏之介彻底大开的体内深处将自己的欲望释放得彻彻底底。如果白石藏之介看见了，他估计会气得将他掐死——白石藏之介绝对不能容忍的就是他直接将欲望射在自己体内。

然而疲惫到极点的Omega早就已经昏厥过去，他抽出自己略显疲软的性器的那一刻，另一头的人就迅速地将白石藏之介完全拉到自己怀里，打横抱了起来，站起身来朝着浴室的方向走去。忍足谦也没反应过来，愣怔怔地看着浴室的门重重关上。

浴室里传来逐渐加大的淋浴水声，却没有半点人声的动静。忍足谦也盘腿坐在沙发上，一丝心虚的惭愧神色从他脸上浮现出来，随即又很快转过身去，默默地从茶几上抽过几张纸巾收拾沙发上的狼藉。


End file.
